


25 Days Has September - War

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [8]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - War

Just up ahead and on the right, is what his intelligence says. Through these double doors and along the corridor. The enemy leader is hiding. Take him out and the whole area will come under their control.

Jeremy crouches down and listens. The rest of his squad does the same.

"On three," he whispers, and makes the gesture to count down.

His heart is pounding. This is it. All or nothing. Death or glory. Jeremy Baker knows this is his moment to shine. His moment to do his leaders proud. He does one last check - yes. He's got around plenty of rounds. That should be enough. Should be fine. Now he just has to lead his squad to victory. Just has to win this battle.

"Go, go, go!" he yells, leaping up and kicking through the door.

Everything around him is a confusion of gunfire, flashbangs and screaming. He shoots blindly forwards, desperately hunting for their leader. He just needs one shot. One shot and this is over. One shot and he can go home a champion.

One shot... straight to the chest. Pain blossoms red. Another shot - somewhere to the side, he can't work out where - and he spins to try and find out who has their sights on him.

It's too late. Another shot. Another. Jeremy goes down in a sea of agony. Everything goes black and he knows he's dead.

"Fuck!" he yells, throwing down the controller in disgust. "I'm never going to beat this stupid level."


End file.
